heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzi Quatro
Susan Kay Quatro (born June 3, 1950) is an American glam rock/hard rock singer-songwriter, multi-instrumentalist and actress. She was the first female bass player to become a major rock star. In the 1970s, Quatro scored a string of hit singles that found greater success in Europe and Australia than in her homeland. She reached no. 1 in the UK and other European countries and Australia with her singles "Can the Can" (1973) and "Devil Gate Drive" (1974). Following a recurring role as bass player Leather Tuscadero on the popular American sitcom Happy Days, her duet "Stumblin' In" with Smokie's lead singer Chris Norman reached No. 4 in the US. Quatro released her eponymous debut album in 1973. Since then, she has released fifteen studio albums, ten compilation albums, and one live album. Her other solo hits include "48 Crash", "Daytona Demon", "The Wild One", and "Your Mama Won't Like Me". Between 1973 and 1980, Quatro was awarded six Bravo Ottos. In 2010, she was voted into the Michigan Rock and Roll Legends online Hall of Fame. Quatro has sold over 50 million albums and continues to perform live, worldwide. Her most recent studio album was released in 2019 and she also continues to present new radio programmes. On August 15, 2019, an Australian made film on the life of Suzi Quatro, premiered in Melbourne, Victoria. "Suzi Q" is noted as the first official documentary to ever be released about her. It has been described by Suzi as a "Warts and All" look into her career, focusing on both her successes and challenges faced along the way, particularly as she left her Sisters in Detroit to pursue a solo career in London. Suzi has stated that she was drawn to having Melbourne-based Director, Liam Firmager to make the film, "Because although he liked my music, he wasn't particularly "A Fan", which meant he was objective, and wouldn't spend all his time telling me how great I am... I like that, he was the right guy for the job". Discography Studio albums * Suzi Quatro (1973), (Can the Can in Australia) – No. 32 UK, No. 2 Australia, No. 5 Austria, No. 4 in Germany, No. 72 Italy, No. 142 United States * Quatro (1974), – No. 1 Australia, No. 15 Germany, No. 5 Norway, No. 126 United States * Your Mamma Won't Like Me (1975) – No. 42 Germany, No. 16 New Zealand, No. 21 Norway, No. 146 United States * Aggro-Phobia (1976) * If You Knew Suzi... (1978) – No. 24 Sweden, No. 37 United States * Suzi ... and Other Four Letter Words (1979) – No. 4 Norway, No. 36 Sweden, number 117 United States * Rock Hard (1980) – No. 22 Norway, No. 165 United States * Main Attraction (1982) * Annie Get Your Gun – 1986 London Cast (1986), First Night/Pinnacle * Oh Suzi Q. (1990) * What Goes Around – Greatest & Latest (1995) * Unreleased Emotion (1998) * Free the Butterfly (1999) (self-help album, with Shirlie Roden) * Back to the Drive (2006), EMI – No. 78 Switzerland * In the Spotlight (2011), Cherry Red * Quatro, Scott & Powell (2017) Sony No 23 ARIA charts (Australian Record Industry Association) with Andy Scott & Don Powell * No Control (2019) Live albums * Live and Kickin' (1977) – Japan & Australia only live album; re-released as double CD in 1990 in Australia Compilation albums * The Suzi Quatro Story – 12 Golden Hits (1975) – No. 33 Sweden * Suzi Quatro's Greatest Hits (1980) – No. 4 UK, No. 38 Sweden * The Best of... (1984) – limited to RSO years * Highs in the Mid-Sixties, Volume 6 (1984), AIP – The Pleasure Seekers * The Wild One – the Greatest Hits (1990) * The Gold Collection (1996) * Greatest Hits (1999) * The Best of the 70's (2000) * Rough and Tough (2002) * A's, B's and Rarities (2004) * The Best Of Suzi Quatro (2009) * The History (2010), Cradle – distributed by CD Baby * What a Way to Die (2011), The Pleasure Seekers – distributed by CD Baby * The Essential (2011) * A Little Taste of Suzi – Greatest Hits EP (2012) * The Girl from Detroit City (2014) 4 cd box set * The Very Best Of (DigiPack) (2015) * Legend (2017) Category:Glam rock musicians Category:American hard rock musicians Category:British hard rock musicians Category:Non-metal artists